My Love For you
by MI-CHAN66
Summary: Sequel to Perfect Imperfection. Shizaya


__

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or its characters. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others.

_This story contains MALExMALE relationships. If you don't like that sort of thing than this story is not for you._

_This the sequel to __"Perfect Imperfection"__ I'm not quite sure if I should just start making chapters for these or not. In a way I'd really rather not, but at this rate, there are probably going to be a lot of these stories so it might be a good idea…_

* * *

The poor boy sat in his chair, staring intently at the smaller, raven haired boy chatting away with his extremely lucky (in his opinion) apathetic friend. Ever since that day, things seemed to go back to normal, at least, for everyone else. The young blonde couldn't seem to just make himself behave the way he always would. Because he was one of the few able to see the differences in Izaya's behavior as well. He wouldn't talk to Shizuo as much as he used to. He hadn't even sent any of the gangs after him like he normally would. But most importantly, he would hardly even look at the blonde. Shizuo knew Izaya thought of him differently now.

He didn't understand. He just wanted to stick up for Izaya, the way Kadota would, but all that seemed to do was make Izaya hate him more. He thought of the day Shinra had introduced them, perhaps if he had acted differently, if he were able to control his anger, things would have been different for the two of them. Shizuo couldn't help but feel this way. The simple fact that Izaya hadn't recognized him, even though the two had only met once in the past and for such a short period of time, ripped his love struck heart in two and thrown it in a fire. And although he fought back the urge to cause physical harm to the raven, his anger had still gotten the better of him, and that is what has gotten him in this situation now.

'_This isn't fair.'_

The boy thought solemnly_._

He looked back toward his friend and potential love interest again. Izaya, with such a magnificent smile on his face, chatting up a storm with his arms around an amused looking Kadota as the two sat next to each other happily.

The two weren't 'together'. Shizuo knew this. But his envy toward Kadota was almost too much for him to bare. All the hate in his heart being directed towards Kadota, who really had no idea what was going on, as Shizuo watched the two act so happy.

'_This is so unfair.'_

He thought again.

He grit his teeth together craning his head back around to glare at his desk. He couldn't bare to watch them any longer. Watch Kadota receive what Shizuo wanted so badly.

His friend, Shinra, noticed his bad mood rather quickly. Jumping in front of the blonde, he began his interrogation.

"What's the matter Shizuo-kun? Are you feeling sick? Did you eat breakfast this morning? Unexpected bowel movements perhaps? Or maybe you're just on your perio-"

Before he had even finished his sentence Shizuo hit him in the stomach. Hard.

"Shinra…**shut up.**" He warned dangerously.

Shizuo glanced behind him, whipping his head back around hurriedly as he caught crimson eyes staring back at him. Immediately he felt his face begin to heat up as he felt that same stare in the back of his head. Izaya was looking at him. More like staring really. Shinra was quick to notice this too. A small grin spread across his face as he looked from Izaya to Shizuo.

"Is something _wrong_ Shizuo-kun?" He asked sheepishly. "Your face is getting awfully red. Perhaps you should go to the infirmary, hm?"

His question was met with a death glare from Shizuo and a perplexed look from Izaya.

"What's this?" The raven asked curiously.

"Shizu-chan's sick?"

Shizuo immediately stood from his seat and lifted his desk from the floor, holding it threateningly over his head as he prepared to throw it in Izaya's general direction.

"Don't fucking call me that flea!" He yelled not so angrily.

"Well don't call me _that_, Shizu-chan!" He chirped sarcastically.

Shizuo really tried to force the blush down from his cheeks, and unfortunately, his efforts were in vain. There was no doubt in his mind that the red hue dusted across his face was noticeable, and the way Shinra smiled at him, he knew that it wouldn't be forgotten any time soon.

The entire class stared at the blonde as he held the desk effortlessly over his head, all waiting for him to toss it through their newly repaired walls. Izaya seemed to be expecting it as well. Shizuo however, couldn't just make his hands release the obscure object from his grasp. They were in a small space, and Izaya was a mere few feet away from him, and if he were to throw the desk now, he would definitely hit Izaya. He had yet to lay a single finger on the raven haired boy in their daily fights, and the truth was, Shizuo would hold back on purpose for that specific reason.

'_I wont hurt Izaya.'_

That was the vow he made to himself after their first fight.

Hurting the smaller boy frightened him.

But simply putting the desk back would open the doors to all kinds of suspicions that could easily make his life an even greater hell than it already was.

His mind went blank. He could either through the desk and risk hurting Izaya, or hold himself back and risk his secret to become exposed. As the two conflicting solutions battled it out within the confines of his mind, the students slowly began to flee from small classroom as Shinra waved his hand up and down in front of the blondes seemingly blank face, hoping for some kind of reaction.

There was none.

"Shizuo-kun?" the bespectacled boy called.

Nothing.

"Shizu-chan?" The raven tried as well.

Again nothing.

"Is he alright?" Kadota too became slightly worried as his friend stared blankly at the wall, the desk still sitting motionlessly in his hands.

Shinra began to panic as his friend became completely unresponsive to anything.

"Shizuo! Snap out of it!" Shinra clapped his hands next to the blondes ear. Still nothing.

"Maybe he broke something when he picked _that_ up?" Izaya said pointing at the desk above the blondes head.

"You think?" Kadota asked, slightly surprised at the suggestion.

Izaya walked briskly up beside the blonde. Clasping his face in his hands, inhaled as much air as he could hold inside his small lungs, and-

Screamed.

More like screeched.

Kadota winced slightly as Shinra clasped his hands over his ears. Many students peeked their heads into the room at the strange noise, not all that surprised that the demonic noise was coming from the odd raven haired boy.

Fortunately for Izaya, this had effectively brought the blonde back from whatever world he was in.

"What the fu-!"

"Finally awake Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo stared at him for a bit, waiting for the ringing in his ears to subside as the raven smirked up at the blonde.

A vein popped in his head.

"Now hold on a second Shizuo-kun!" Shinra said in an attempt to calm the blonde.

Izaya leaped over several of the desks as he ran out of the room, with an angry Shizuo not to far behind.

* * *

**Author's note's:**

**Not my best chapter... I really need to stop writing these so late at night. Ok, well, there was the next one! Hope you enjoyed it! Before I start writing anymore, I need to ask something, should I start making chapters? At this rate this story is probably going to take a while to finish so I'm considering just making chapters for them as I go so I don't have 5 million sequels to this on my computer, but I'd like the opinion from other as well. Thank you. ^^ on another note, I added some comedy into this one! Mainly because the thought of Shinra asking Shizuo if he was on his period kind of cracks me up. Its also not as long as I had originally intended it to be, but again, it's the middle of the night and I'm tired.**

**Any and all reviews are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is always helpful! Thank you!**


End file.
